In a known hinged recliner of the taumel type the eccentric axis of rotation is connected to a motor by means of a flexible shaft. In order for the motor to be effective at reduced speed on the axis of rotation a reduction gear box is interpositioned between the motor and the axis or rotation and flanged onto the motor as a unit. Since the axis of rotation cannot be connected to the flexible shaft on the outside of the hinged recliner due to the amount of space it takes up, the flexible shaft is rotationally interlocked with the axis of rotation on the inside of the hinged recliner. This inside cannot be used any more as space for the connection between the hinged recliner on one side of the seat and the hinged recliner of the other side by means of a transmitting shaft. In order that the recliner on the one seat side is in a synchronized way rotationally interlocked with the recliner on the other seat side, two flexible shafts run from the unit composed of the motor and the reduction gear box. One of these flexible shafts runs to the recliner on one seat side and the other runs to the recliner on the other seat side. In order to avoid a moving ahead or falling behind of one recliner over the other, both flexible shafts leading from the gear motor are the same length. This type of rotational interconnection between the motor and the two recliners is very costly, however. Even the gear mechanism design has to follow the demands of the identical direction of rotation of the axes of rotation on the two opposite hinged recliners and is therefore costly. In addition to this the support of the swingable hinge part is a cantilever type i.e. overhung on the centrical part of the axis of rotation, which could lead to additional compulsive forces on the gears.
In a further also known but exclusively manually operated hinged recliner one hinged part is fixed to a bearing plate which together with the connected hinged part supports itself on concentric to each other arranged portions of the axis of rotation with the other hinged part enclosed through lateral overlapping. Because of the supporting force distribution on two portions of the axis of rotation, a cogging effect between one hinged part and the other hinged part does not occur so that the gear tooth system of the manually adjustable hinged recliners are free of compulsive forces.